


Titanic....Ship of Dreams

by KultaKettu



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KultaKettu/pseuds/KultaKettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened on the Titanic during her maiden voyage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

April 10, 1912: Sailing Day

Rose DeWitt Bukater, aged 17, her fiance Caledon Hockley, aged 30 and Rose's mother Ruth board the Titanic, flanked by Cal's minder, Spicer Lovejoy, and a gun!

A mile away in the local pub, Jack Dawson and his mad Italian friend Fabrizio are playing poker with two drunk Swedes. The bet on the table is two tickets for the maiden voyage of the "unsinkable" liner Titanic, which is due to sail within the hour.

"This is the moment of truth, boys. Someone's life's about to change," Jack whispers, placing his cards on the table and drinking the last of his beer. Looking over at the two Swedes and his best friend, he speaks again. "Sorry Fabrizio."

"Why sorry? You lose my money? Again?" howls Fabrizio in broken English.

"Because....you're not going to see your Mother for a long time, full house boys. We're going to America!"

Fabrizio copies Jack and they yell together "We're going to America!"

Jack kisses the tickets, then leaps onto Fabrizio's back.

Fabrizio plonks Jack down, and looking over at the publican, he sings out, "Is my destiny, no, go to America? To be millionaire? I go to America!"

The publican looks towards the clock on the wall. "No mate, Titanic go to America. In five minutes!"

Jack grabs the tickets and as much money as will fit into his pockets. "Shit! Come on Fabri!"

Carrying everything they own in the kit bags slung over their shoulders, Jack and his friend run towards the third class gangway at E deck. They reach the ramp just as Sixth Officer Moody is detaching it. As it starts to swing down, he hears:

"Wait! We're passengers!"

Hardly able to breathe, he flashes the tickets at Sixth Officer Moody. 

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course!" Jack was pleased that, at certain times in his life, he was known for being a damn good liar. "Anyway, we don't have lice! We're Americans, both of us!"

"Right. Come aboard.....and HURRY UP!"

Moody and Quartermaster Rowe reattach the gangway. Moody glances at the tickets before passing them to Rowe, who checks the tickets and writes the names on the passenger list. "Right. Gundersen and.....errrrm, Gundersen."

He hands the tickets back, suspiciously eyeing Fabrizio's Italian looks. Jack turns to Fabri, "Come on, Sven." They both turn, and yelling with delight, run down the corridors, grinning happily, while Jack decides to celebrate with a: "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams," wrote Rose Dawson in the diary of her memoirs. "But to me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains."

Jack and Fabrizio run up the stairs to the poop deck. They grab the rail as Jack yells and waves to the people down below on the dock. Fabri looks questioningly at him. "You know somebody?"

"Of course not," replies Jack. "That's not the point." He looks down at the masses of people, and calls out, "Goodbye, goodbye! I'll miss you!"

Fabrizio joins in: "Goodbye, I will never forget you!"

Later, Jack and Fabri walk down a long, narrow corridor with doors on both sides. Eventually they find their room. It is small and modest, with four bunks and exposed pipes above their heads. Jack throws his bag over one of the bunks while Fabrizio claims the other.

At dusk, Titanic docks at Cherbourg harbour and picks up some more, rather prominent, passengers.

"At Cherbourg," Rose wrote in her diary, "a woman came aboard called Margaret Brown, but we all called her Molly. History would name her the Unsinkable Molly Brown." "By the next afternoon, we had made our final stop and were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean."

Early morning, the next day, Jack and Fabri stand at the bow, gripping the railing as Jack leans over to watch as Titanic's prow cuts through the surface of the water like a knife. On the bridge, Captain Smith turns to First Officer William Murdoch. "Take her to sea, Mr Murdoch, let's stretch her legs."

Murdoch turns the engine telegraph lever to All Ahead Full.

In the engine room the telegraph sounds as Chief Engineer Bell sings out, "All Ahead Full!"


End file.
